1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel mounting apparatus for a bicycle for facilitating attachment and detachment of a wheel and reliably securing the wheel to the wheel forks of the bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a conventional wheel mounting apparatus as noted above, a wheel is tightened to the wheel forks of the body frame of a bicycle by a quick release attached to a hollow axle, with detachment of the wheel from the wheel forks of the body frame reliably prevented by operating locking elements also attached to the hollow axle. However, the wheel may be assembled to engaging portions of the wheels forks of the body frame only when the locking elements are manually set to an inoperative position. Further, it is necessary to switch the locking elements to an operative position manually.